Simplicity
by jazzzz
Summary: Five years down the track, Kaname has one BIG problem - one that starts with M, ends with E, and rhymes with "carriage".


Kaname Kuran had written an extensive list. '_How to propose to Yuuki'_ was its' name... but as he looked at it now, he wondered if he had written enough. When he felt her hand on his shoulder, he jerked awake, using his arm to hide the list. He turns around to face Yuuki, who smiles at him.

"Kaname-onii-sama, why are you awake so late?"

Kaname wonders that question as well. Light would be breaking through in an hour. She sits in his lap, touching his cheek, looking at him with those bright eyes of hers.

_That damned list..._

He smiles at her, nevertheless.

"I've got a lot of things to do, Yuuki. You should sleep first, I'll come soon enough."

They kiss briefly, before breaking apart. She nods, and heads off, mumbling a near-incoherent "oyasuminasai". He looks back to the list, and scrunches it up again.

_This isn't working..._

He runs his fingers through his hair, hoping that if he massages his brain a good idea would come to mind.

It doesn't help. He decides to call it a day, and heads off to sleep.

|~-~|

Zero Kiryuu paces around the head office of the Hunters' Association, which is now his.

_Why did that Kuran have to make an appointment with me today?! I'm not in the mood to see him, much less smell Yuuki on him..._

He shakes his head.

_Stop thinking of Yuuki, Zero. Sayori would be disappointed in you._

The beginnings of a smile show on his face, as he reflects the actions that lead to him loving Sayori Wataba. She, like Yuuki in the past, had accepted he was a vampire, and knew that being with him could bring her life to a halt.

He hears a knock, and turns around. One of the many hunters in the association bows to him, announcing Kuran Kaname's entrance.

Zero nods, and Kuran enters. As usual, the presence in the room is tense. Zero sits down at his normal chair, curtly offering Kuran a guest chair.

"I'm sorry to have come to bother you today, Zero-kun."

If Zero looks as if he's bothered, he doesn't show it. He continues to sit stiffly, awaiting the words of the pureblood Kuran.

"I've been wondering how should I propose to Yuuki..."

Zero allows himself to chuckle. Kuran pauses, looking at Zero.

"The great Kuran Kaname's problem... is not knowing how to propose. That's great! This is the big problem that required me to be up at this hour of night..."

He glares at Kuran.

"Flowers, chocolate, whatever she likes – or even make a special dinner for her – and just say it. It's not hard."

He holds up his left hand, which shows an engagement ring on it. Kuran blinks, before smiling.

"Congratulations. I see you've started without me."

"Of course."

He allows himself a smile, before composing himself again.

"If that's all there is, then let me show you out..."

Kuran shakes his head.

"There's still the issue of the Chair of the Hunter's Association being slowly downgraded to Level E..."

At this Zero stiffens even more than ever.

"I don't need your help."

Kuran raises his eyebrows.

_You were thinking about it for a while enough, Zero-kun, to stiffen like that..._

"Your body says otherwise. I've come to offer –"

"I don't need it!"

Kuran blinks at Zero's words.

"Sayori... allows me to..."

"You surely don't mean you're sucking away the lifeblood of another innocent?"

Sayori Wataba steps out of the darkness of the office to join Zero, wrapping her arm around his.

"I perfectly know what I'm doing, Kaname-san. You should be going back to Yuuki."

Kuran nods to acknowledge Wataba-san, who is still Yuuki's friend. He smiles.

"I shall dismiss myself, in that case. I'm sorry to have bothered the both of you."

He turns around, and begins to walk out, before stopping.

"Oh, I forgot to leave you something, Zero-kun."

He turns around again, and places on the desk a small bottle, full of his blood. He looks at Zero in the eye, before turning around and walking out of the office.

|~-~|

_To say that he doesn't need it... preposterous._

Kaname strides the halls of the Hunter's Association, disregarding all the hunters who have turned around as they notice him. As he walks outside into the night, he can see his guard waiting for him. He nods at them all, and they immediately disappear from sight.

|~-~|

Zero gulps, looking continuously at the small bottle filled with the pureblood vampire's blood. He can feel Sayori grip tighter onto his arm.

"You don't need that thing... right?"

He sighs, and turns around to her.

"I'll keep it... just in case. Anyways, why aren't you asleep, Sayori?"

She smiles at him sleepily.

"I was kind of hoping to see Yuuki..."

He sighs again.

_I'll never be able to let Yuuki go, will I. With Sayori reminiscing of her all the time..._

He puts the bottle of blood in a pocket under his jacket, and hand in hand the two of them head towards their bed.

|~-~|

Kaname arrives at the mansion precisely at midnight. Bowing to the guards, he enters the mansion, to be greeted by Yuuki who runs into his arms. He embraces her tightly

"I missed you, Kaname-onii-sama"

He smiles slightly.

"When are you going to call me Kaname, Yuuki..."

She looks at him in the face, pouting.

"I like calling you Kaname-onii-sama... it sounds cuter than Kaname..."

He smiles even more.

"Then call me Kaname-onii-tan and wear a sailor suit school uniform – I'd find that cute."

She blushes. Kaname allows himself to dream slightly of her in a sailor suit school uniform calling him 'Kaname-onii-tan', and realises it'd be extremely cute.

"I... I'd rather call you Kaname... than do that..."

He surveys her obvious blush, before leaning down and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss, hungry for more. He begins to walk while carrying her, intending to head towards the living room.

She breaks the kiss and looks at him, making him stop.

"You're hiding something from me, Kaname-onii-sama..."

He makes a 'tutting' noise.

"I won't tell you unless you call me 'Kaname'."

She blushes, choosing to look down instead. He laughs, before carrying her to the living room.

"I may tell you later, Yuuki, if you meet the condition."

He heads towards his study, leaving his beloved behind.

|~-~|

_There's always some kind of work to do. It's getting annoying._

This has been the 5th day in a row that he's had to lock himself in his study, going through reports of the Vampire Society.

_More attacks from uncontrolled vampires. Should I even call them vampires? They're just things hungry for any type of blood, like the ones Rido had._

He sighs.

_I've had enough for today._

He unlocks his door and heads down to the kitchen, ordering the cook to make a special dinner tonight. The cook nods, and Kaname heads back to find Yuuki.

He smiles, seeing her with Aidou.

"Arigatou, Aidou."

Aidou jumps out of his skin at Kaname's voice.

"K-K-Kaname-sama! Yuuki-sama and I were..."

Kaname raises his hand to silence Aidou.

"If you don't mind, I'll take care of Yuuki now."

Aidou steps back, and retreats towards another part of the mansion. Yuuki looks up to Kaname.

"Is it dinnertime already?"

He thinks about it.

_I just told that request less than 5 minutes ago. It'll probably be another 10, minimum..._

"Not yet. Soon, though. But Yuuki, tell me what you've been up to today."

She smiles before speaking on and on about the things Aidou had taught her. He allows himself to smile at her long explanation.

_I'm glad she's enjoying herself. Even though I have selfishly kept her locked up for myself..._

He hears a bell.

_The food's already done?_

Yuuki jumps up.

"Let's go to dinner, Kaname-onii-sama!"

He sighs, before standing up.

_She's forgotten my condition already?_

He leads her to the dining room, and they sit at opposite sides of the table. They raise their glasses to toast, before digging in.

He surveys Yuuki as she eats, slowly taking some of the food for himself.

"K-K-K... Kaname... would you... tell me what you're... you're hiding from me?"

He blinks and looks at her.

_Did she just call me Kaname?_

"Would you say that again?"

She blushes, before trying to repeat herself.

"K-k-k...kaname..."

He stands up quickly, and walks over to where Yuuki sits. He cups her chin, smiling.

"See, it isn't that hard..."

She blushes further. He leans and kisses her sweetly again, before breaking it. Something had been burning a hole in his breast pocket ever since he heard her call his name. He bended on one knee, looking up at her. He then brought the navy box out, opening it to show the glittering ring inside.

"Yuuki, will you marry me?"

She gasps audibly, before nodding.

"I... yes, Kaname..."

He wraps his arms around her tightly, glad that sometimes simplicity does work.


End file.
